Vascular occlusions involving thrombi are the major predisposing factor in the origin of myocardial infarction, strokes, and phlebitis. Diseases characterized by vascular clots account for up to fifty percent of adult mortality and enormous expense in hospitalization and lost productivity. Clearly, new and improved methods of diagnosing and treating vascular clots are needed. To this end, ImaRx is developing a microbubble-based ultrasound contrast agent with abilities to target and eliminate thrombi. Specifically, ligands that bind determinants on clot surfaces will be incorporated into the walls of acoustically active microbubbles. Following IV administration of these targeted vesicles, ultrasound will locate the thrombus. Then, through ultrasound-induced rupture of the vesicles, targeted delivery of agents will be greatly enhanced. Disruption of the clot will result from the physical effects of ultrasound and from the release of agents such as t-PA, streptokinase, and urokinase. Thus, a single noninvasive procedure will accomplish specific diagnostic localization and instantaneous remediation -both critical to the successful use of thrombolytic agents. Ultimately, ImaRx needs to purify and characterize this contrast agent and conduct efficacy studies, safety studies, and clinical trials. A large market for thrombus-specific diagnostic and drug delivery agents awaits the scale-up and commercialization of this technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE